


Pragma and Thanatos

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hades - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, apollo!steve rogers, hades!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: The god of the underworld becomes taken with Aphrodite's legacy - what will happen when her guardian, the god of the sun, becomes equally infatuated with her?





	Pragma and Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extreme work in progress - I have had no inspiration whatsoever to continue this series, and I'm letting you know now, there may be a chance this is the only part that will make it online. Hopefully you enjoy, nevertheless.

Eons ago, when the gods of Olympus intervened with the mortal world, their children ran amuck, wreaking havoc everywhere they went. The mighty god of the gods- as he deemed himself - Thor grew tired of having to solve every problem the demigods created. Thus, he granted the gods permission to descend from the heavens, as long as they swore to protect the children from causing future harm. 

Centuries passed, and the only god never to pass the threshold between the divine and mortal was none other than the ruler of the Underworld himself, James. He despised the mortals’ existence, blaming Thor and the others for creating such useless, wretched creatures.

His brother insisted that his hatred stemmed from spending too much time with the dead.

_ “You cannot even appreciate life once you kiss death, brother.” _

_ “Oh, how I wish you could taste it, King. It is sweet, far more than that of the ambrosia you consume.” _

James’ hatred only grew when he learned that the demigods had begun having children of their own -  _ legacies _ , as Natalia named them. Yet, as his hatred grew, so did his intrigue.

He was jealous, seeing these tainted souls thrive in a world his brother created. 

All he had to keep him company were the souls of the dead, mind echoing with their screams as he judged their trials, one by one.

However, he preferred it that way. Death was inevitable, while life was something far too  _ precious.  _ James was never one for delicate things, until now.

* * *

 

Intoxicating.

That was the term he’d have to use if he had to describe the feeling. James knew of the powers Wanda held over men - her ability to have them love her with just a mere glance in their direction. He did not account for her children, let alone her legacy, having those same abilities.

James recognized her the moment he walked into the room. 

It was his first time in the mortal realm; he had managed to cross the threshold without alerting the guards. He altered his appearance, aside from his eyes, in order not to throw off the mortals. He refused to hear his brother champion that he had successfully enticed him into a world he claimed to loathe.

His first time in the world of mortal men, and he’s already lost his divinity. To  _ her _ .

_ It has to be her. The one I’ve been dreaming of. _

James feels as if his soul has been drawn out of his body - her aura coaxes him closer, against every thought in his mind screaming against it.

_ So it must be true. A legacy.  _

He recalls the prophecy he, Thor, and Bruce had received a millennium ago. He had nearly forgotten about it, until he saw her.

* * *

_ “Is this really what we should be doing, Thor?” Bruce asked, his nerves getting the best of him as he suspiciously eyed the oracle across from them. _

_ “Do not be afraid. You’re ruining my fun, brother,” Thor muttered, turning his attention to the blind woman. “Oracle, please. Tell us our future.”  _

_ The woman nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. The three youthful gods held their breath, waiting. She opened her eyes, her voice low as she spoke, facing Thor. _

_ “You are the King of the Gods. Your power will reign for eons. Deemed among most as a just, blind ruler.” Thor’s smile falls at the mention of blind, but he has no chance to ask as the oracle turns to Bruce. _

_ “You rule the seas, fairer than any creature has witnessed before. Future turmoil will upset the waters, and your hand will falter. Yet, you will not fall.” Bruce’s fear intensifies, his breathing shallow as he contemplates his fate.  _

_ Finally, the oracle faces James. A smile flickers over her lips, vanishing as soon as it appeared. _

_ “You. The god of the dead. Life disgusts you. All I see is you. Staring at the edge of the world. Your dark soul, in the hands of a legacy. You gave it away. You cannot take it back. A foolish decision on your part.” She pauses, James’ heart racing. She smiles once again, but this time, it does not falter. _

_ “Blurry vision, my lord. The legacy blurs the line. Will you dare to put everything on it?” _

* * *

He shakes the memory away, his vision focusing on the mortal across the room.  _ The legacy. _

* * *

Sobriety is no fun.

The adrenaline coursing through your veins, the high whisking you away from reality. Now  _ therein _ lies the fun.

Months have passed since he last walked through the realm - under a watchful eye, he no longer has liberty to do as he pleases.

The thrill of the chase should excite him, but all he longs for is her intoxicating existence.

The king of the dead rolls his eyes as he studies the glass of wine in her hand - the gold bangles on her wrist clanging softly in his ears as he watches her take a slow, long sip. The red stains her lips, and he can’t help but think how well it works with her - it truly is her color. 

He turns, only to catch her looking his way. He smiles, a soft blush shading his cheeks as she smiles back. 

It’s only a moment, but he knows he’s as good as dead.  _ I’ll never die. _

Drink deep from the lie.


End file.
